


Me Too

by ToxicLaughter



Series: Why Rafe Adler is so Fucked Up [5]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Basically just Rafe getting in a fight for his honor, Fight Scene Poorly Written, I tried bruh, because he don't need no man, fight, he fights for himself bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe may be 'smol', but he fight for his own god damn self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChromaMode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaMode/gifts).



> I've written too much sad stuff for this series so have some confident Rafe who is simultaneously the damsel in distress and the knight in shining armor.
> 
> Mildly based off of Meghan Trainor's Me Too  
> (and also the video that sivandivan did on youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Iu_264YTR0  
> I urge you to go watch it if you haven't already, sivandivan's videos give me so much fucking life and I'd just like to thank her for all she does)

Fuck it. He may be under six foot, but he’s gonna kick this guy’s ass. Who the hell does he think he is? The only person allowed to degrade and ridicule Rafe is himself dammit! And potentially his father if he’s feeling up for it. But this mother fucker? No way, uh, uh, not gonna happen. He throws the first punch, aiming for the guy’s nose. He’s bigger than Rafe, stronger too, but Rafe has skill and experience on his side. 

With a groan, the guy falls back and wails something about his nose being broken. Rafe doesn’t have time to tell him he’s a drama queen (no bones were broken in the making of this fight), before a fist comes at his side. He turns just in time to avoid a punch to the rib and instead the guy goes straight for his kidneys. Air gets caught in his throat and he doesn’t have the opportunity to stop the next fury of hits aimed at his back.

Now he’s on the ground, which, to be honest, isn’t the best for him. There are a few things he can do from here, laying on his stomach and side, arms still trying to move. He could kick the guy in the shin, that’s option one. Or he could go straight for the money shot and kick him in the balls. Or he could beg for mercy.

He decides to go for the shin. Then the back of the knee. His hands lurch up and grab at the guy’s shoulders, pulling him down and right into Rafe’s upcoming knee. He’s on him in a matter of seconds, flipping their positions and punching the guy a few times in the cheeks. Hands come up to stop him, a small voice begging him to stop. But he can’t. He’s won, and he’s going to bask in this glory. 

There’s not much he cares about. No real close friends, no family. But there is his pride. And he’ll be dammed if anyone tries to take that from him. 

Hands are on him before he can do any real damage, lifting him off the guy on the ground and over towards the wall. Someone’s in his face, yelling, scolding him for starting a fight. He has the urge to hit this person too, but his hands hurt and the last thing he wants to do is break his knuckles on someone’s face. So he sits there, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, watching as people help his victim up. 

He's got blood coming from his mouth, but he figures that most, if not all, of these people could care less about him. 

Eyes meet his and he can’t help but smirk. “You fucking broke my nose you piece of shit!” Rafe laughs, boisterously, a little louder than he normally would, but he wanted to make sure that everyone heard how much he didn’t care. “You fucking…I’m gonna sue your ass for everything you own.”

Rafe smiles. “Why? So you can be me? I get that, if I was you I’d wanna be me too.” He stands, ignoring the pain in his side. “But alas, it takes real talent to prosper as I have. Of course, you wouldn’t know that. What was that I read the other day about your father’s business quickly going under? Must be hard to watch all your money slowly drain out of your bank account.” He hums and haws, resting one hand on the wall behind him to support his weight. “You’re a pathetic waste of space, just like your parents.”

It’s a good thing that he hit the guy hard enough to make him sway, because otherwise he’s pretty sure he’d be punched into the wall at this moment. He smiles and waves as the bystanders carry his enemy off, both giving him dirty looks.

Softly, Rafe presses his finger to the corner of his lips and pulls it back to stare at his own blood. He grinned. Yeah, it was worth it.

Fuck that guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
